


From this night on Through

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [7]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Jamie and Noble go with their night, and the next Sunday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with this update. I'm sorry it took so long to get done.

Noble walked in not thirty minutes after Danny left, Jamie had told him to wait a little bit let the older detective calm down. So he took the long way to his apartment than the long way to Jamies. It was on the subway that he though maybe he wouldn't mind moving to Jamie's. 

They were closer to four months to three after all.

He knew something was bothering Jamie the moment he walked into the apartment, the cop was staring out the window a beer held in his hand but seemingly untouched but for a drink or two. 

"Bluejay?"

"Danny knows. " Noble figured that was a part of the problem but not of it he walked over leaning on the wall beside his lover. 

"Is that all?"

"No," Jamie sighed leaning against the window. "He found out because someone's being taking photos of us, they sent them to Danny. Who more than likely brought them to my dad. "

"So someone's stalking us and most of your family knows we're together."

"That is the situation." 

Jamie thrust the beer in Noble's direction offering him a drink, which he took. Thee two passed the bottle back and forth in a comfortable silence.

"Does this mean I get to go to family dinner." He asked calmly with just a bit of sarcasm. 

"Maybe after the stalker is done." Jamie was off in space.

"You ashamed of me?" It was mostly a joke, he knew that him being at dinner could strain things.

He didn't expect Jamie to crowd him against the wall, and practically attack his lips. Jamie kissed him like breaking away for a moment would end him.

"Never." 

Damn, he wanted to hear Jamie growl like that more. 

Noble pulled him back in, savouring the feeling of the others mouth. Enjoying Jamie having control of their kiss. 

They broke apart staying inches away from each other. He could see Jamie's stress clear on his face, and he wished he was some help. "Let's stay in tonight and figure all this out."

Jamie sighed looking out the window once again, unable to rest the worries.

"Blu-"

"You want to come with me this Sunday?" 

He had been kidding, Noble didn't expect to actually be invited. At least not for a while, he thought Jamie might want to tell his family before he just showed up with Noble in toe. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm serious about this so I think you should officially meet my family."

Noble smiled, which seemed to cause the faint blush on Jamies cheeks to grow even redder.

"Is it a snazzy suit or?"

"Church clothes, smart ass."

The moment was broken by Jamie's stomach growling.

"So, dinner than try and figure out who is taking pictures of us."

Jamie pushed him up against the wall for one more long hungry kiss. 

"I'll cook."

On the street below Danny watched the building, he figured a good way to start the search is to stake out the area around his brothers apartment to see if there was any car that didn't belong. He doubted whoever was doing this was that stupid but it couldn't hurt.

He scanned the buildings around the apartment, he paused at Jamie's window, seeing the two men standing at the window. 

He smiled to himself, maybe this situation wasn't all bad. His baby brother seemed happy at least.

He was sure that Erin was going to freak when she found out. 

Danny was completely right.

When Jamie introduced Noble as the person he's dating, Erin looked ready to faint.

Sean and Jack have no reaction before snapping into unconvincing surprise, so this was what they were hiding, as Erin pulls Jamie into the kitchen.

"What the hell-"

"Okay, I've had this conversation with Danny already."

"Just what is going on in your head."

Jamie leaned against the counter, "When we talked, before he flipped, about him wanting to leave. I never knew if he was serious enough to truely break free. And when he wasn't around them he was well still wild but not malicious like he was trying to live up to their plans." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think he needed to get away from them to be the person he could be. A good person."

"Jamie, you can't pretend his past doesn't exist." Erin looked like she wanted to be happy for her brother but he could tell she was struggling. 

"I''m not, but aren't you the one who said that a person's past doesn't always define them?"

She sighed looking torn.

"I know what I'm doing sis. just give him a chance, give us a chance please for me?"

She really couldn't deny her baby brother much, and not his happiness. In any form.

"Okay."

Jamie pulled her into a tight hug, 

"Can't breath!"

They both laugh as they enter the dinning room, only to see Noble looking distressed, just looking at Gramps and Danny told the two Noble was getting the third degree. Erin only laughed harder at the look Noble shot Jamie. 

A very clear 'Save Me Dammit!'

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for the support, and your comments are always welcome. See you in the next one~


End file.
